


Apples and sandwiches

by Chai_Latte (SabrinaChan)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hilarious, I love my bf's mom I swear, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaChan/pseuds/Chai_Latte
Summary: Misty is told all the time her boyfriend Ash Ketchum is a total mommy's boy.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Apples and sandwiches

“Are you dating Ash Ketchum? He’s a _huge_ mommy’s boy!”

Twenty-five years old Misty Waterflower couldn’t count the times she was told her boyfriend was a huge/big/total mommy’s boy. Indeed, he still lived with his mother, but a lot of young adults lived with their parents nowadays for different reasons, and finding a decent apartment in Celadon city was not easy. 

For her, Ash was this guy who was too embarrassed to enter her yoga class after he noticed there wasn’t a single man around. He was the guy who, after a little flirty conversation and confirmed information that yoga could also help have a nice flat belly, grabbed a mat and joined the yoga class, chest bombed, cheeks blushing - his gaze never leaving Misty (and her nicely toned figure) as she showed him how to stand on one leg.

He could never stand on that one leg. 

Twenty-six years old Ash Ketchum worked as a technician in a big computer repair shop in Celadon Mall Center. He was quite handy, quite popular among computer users, but quite shy too. In the shop, he’s always in this corner, face buried, unscrewing a computer, silently, focused. For the community, he was the expert. He could revive a dead computer, and college girls who majored in IT loved him secretly.

“Mom would remove the crust.” He said, after glancing at the homemade sandwiches Misty brought him to the shop. 

“You don’t like it?” She was trying to be cute, with the sandwich making and all that. 

He frowned. “No.”

After a few months of dating and spending time at Misty’s place since Ash’s place wasn’t an option, the redhead started to see a lot of those _mommy’s boy’s_ aspects everyone was telling her about. For example, eating apples together with Ash was mostly... peeling for him, since he didn’t know how to peel one. His mom peeled those for him, he’d say. Also, Ash doesn’t wake up on his own, or using the alarm clock; you have to wake him up, even from a nap.

“Alarm clocks scare me. They make me jump.” Ash shrugged. “I like when someone wakes me up gently.”

“Your mom does?”

“Yeah.” Ash smiled. “She shakes my shoulder slowly."

O... Okay. 

Ash told his mom everything, shared his thoughts with her (he did reassure Misty with a mischievous grin that he doesn’t tell his mom about the sex), and asked for her opinion for everything. Overall, Mom Ketchum was quite present in Ash’s life, and Misty could see it... well.

“Mom says I shouldn’t eat too much pie.” And with that, Misty’s apple pie was forgotten in the fridge. Half of it was gone by the next day, but Misty had to throw out what's left. 

“Mom told me the acne popped on my chin because of the butter in the pie.” Misty's pie wasn't getting the love it deserved, honestly. 

“Can we go out for dinner tomorrow? I have to drive mom to the beauty salon.” Well, in the meantime, Misty could do her nails. No hard feelings. 

“Mom got mad when I told her I attended a yoga class full of girls.”

 _Not_ the yoga-

Anyway! Misty understood. She really did. Delia Ketchum was a single mother, her husband walked out on her when Ash was three, she raised him on her own - and it wasn’t easy, she worked crazy shifts to support him. She was a woman who had no one but Ash. She kept him under her wing, convinced him moving out was a waste of money, tells him to be careful not to fall in love or give his money to women - she was a mom, and she meant well.

“I think...” Ash was frowning as he was trying to unscrew the TV remote. Misty knew it was a bad sign when he avoided looking at her and got himself busy with unscrewing things that worked perfectly. “I think mom doesn’t like you.”

“Why would you say that?” Misty was sure by now Delia has put her in the arch-nemesis category, but she didn’t want to give bad impression.

“When I told her I want to move out and live with you, she got really mad at me.” Ash was still avoiding eye contact. “She said I don’t care about her anymore, and all these bad things... we kind of got in a fight.”

Misty was happy Ash was considering moving in with her. Yet, Ash got along well with his mother, and getting in a fight with her... meant he felt down. “I think she was just shocked, Ash. I mean, She and I never met-”

“Do you want to meet my mom?” He looked up, excitement all over his face. The hazel eyes Misty loved so much were glimmering. 

“Of course I do.”

She could never say no to those eyes. 

“And I was wondering who was this girl who has stolen little Ash’s heart!”

Misty couldn’t even sit comfortably on the couch. She was scared of getting too comfortable and get glared at by Delia for getting too comfortable on a couch she didn’t own.

“Isn’t my little Ash unlucky? This employees training seminar thing had to fall on this day.” Delia walked toward the living room, carrying the tea tray and cookies. She put it on the table and sat facing the redhead. “He loves my cookies.” She looked at her. “Don’t tell him I served those!”

“Okay.” Misty chuckled nervously. She slowly reached for a cookie after Delia offered her a cup of tea. “Thank you.”

“Did you notice? Ash hasn’t been eating well lately.” Delia sat straight. “He’s been eating outside a lot. He no longer comes home for lunch.”

That was right at Misty’s face.

“Actually, we eat lunch together...” He'd drag Misty to food stands and get excited over hot dogs like a little boy. 

“Oh, is that it?” Delia raised her eyebrows. “Do you cook?” She didn’t even let Misty answer. “Street food makes Ash very sick.” She nodded. “He has a sensitive stomach. It’s been the case since his childhood.”

“Uhm.”

“He lost weight too.”

“Uhhh...” That's not what Misty sees when Ash takes off his clothes. 

“Please don’t be shy! Have some more!” Delia put the cookies dish near Misty.

“I will, thank you...”

“Aren’t you a little darling?” Delia smiled in a way that wasn’t reassuring Misty. “Ash must like you.”

Misty wasn’t feeling well. Ash _must_ like her. He’s dating her. If he doesn’t like her, then he’s a total asshole.

“But, I don’t know.” Delia shrugged. “I don’t think he’s ready for a serious relationship yet. He’s still very young.”

 _Should I get my purse and leave, then?_ Misty knew this was going to suck since Ash isn’t around.

“He’s a very sensitive boy - he’s naive, too! He would believe anything you tell him! That’s why...” Delia took a sip of the tea.

_This is going to end. This won’t last forever._

“And he told me, well, you know, how you convinced him to move in with you?” Delia looked angry through her smile. “Isn’t that a little too early, dear?”

“I didn’t convince him. I never told him anything about moving in. It was his idea.”

“Right...” Delia didn’t like that. It was clear on her face expression. “But that’s still a bad idea.” Delia filled her cup with tea, not bothering to fill Misty’s empty cup. “It’s very, very, very early for you two to think about moving in together. You don’t even know if this relationship is going to last or not.”

“I don’t know.” Misty was starting to get pumped up. “I think some things can be felt between a couple - like, when you feel something is right? When you feel it’s time for the next step?”

Delia looked at Misty. She let a chuckle, trying not to show how angry she was.

“Maybe it comes with love.” Misty smiled. “And the connection between two people who are in love with each other.”

“Isn’t love sweet?” Delia raised her eyebrow at the redhead.

“I _love_ Ash.” Misty spoke with a lot of drama. “I’m crazy about him. I’d die for him, Mrs. Ketchum.”

“You never forget about this period of your life. It’s past you’ll always be happy about.”

“I think Ash and I will not be past. We’re present and future.” Misty got on her nerves.

“Oh.” Delia laughed. It was sarcastic. “Darling, that’s cute.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Right...”

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two women. Delia has finally decided to fill Misty’s cup with tea, and the redhead bowed her head, glad. The tea tasted incredibly good.

They sipped silently.

Misty couldn’t believe her ears when she suddenly started hearing Delia’s silent crying.

“What - Mrs. Ketchum? Are you okay?” Misty panicked. She moved to sit beside her. “Are you in pain?”

“Do not touch me, you witch!” Delia pulled her away and grabbed a napkin from the table. “Stay away!”

Misty shifted to the side.

“It was okay! Everything was okay before you show up!” Delia started yelling at her. “Now, Ash gets home late everyday! He wouldn’t even talk to me - he always says he’s tired and goes to bed straightaway! I don’t see him often anymore!”

“...” 

“And it’s all because of you!” Delia made crying voices. “He hurt his finger last night trying to peel an apple!”

“I-I taught him-”

“Don’t!” Delia snapped at her. “He’d hurt himself! Aren’t you worried he’d hurt himself?” She patted under her eyes with the napkin, trying not to ruin her mascara. “And I do that for him! If he does it himself, what would I be doing?”

Misty thought her better option was to remain silent.

“Say something, you men _stealer_!” Delia whined.

“I’m-I’m sorry!” Misty put a hesitant hand on Delia’s shoulder. “We had no idea you were upset…”

“Of course I’d be upset!” She hid her face with her hands. “You come out of nowhere and get in between me and my only son! He's the only son I have! The only one!”

Misty had no idea it was _this_ bad.

“He’s just going-going to leave me…” Delia started sobbing. “He’s going to abandon me! I’m going to die alone in this house and no one will know!”

“Please, Mrs. Ketchum, don’t say these things.” Misty sighed. “Ash would never abandon you. He cares about you very much. You’re the most important person in his life.”

“Not anymore!” Delia complained. “He just said he wants to live with you!”

“He’s only changing houses!” Misty tried…

Delia sniffed. She wiped her tears again. “Ash knows nothing about women.” She folded the napkin and put it on her lap. “He has no idea what he’s doing!”

Upon hearing that, Misty thought instantly of herself in bed with Ash, and how stunned she was after they had sex for the first time.

“Uhm…” Misty ran her hair through her hair.

“He’s just, a plain, white book.” Delia huffed as she filled Misty’s cup with tea again.

“He’s a good man-”

“Of course he is! I raised him! I know that!” She scolded the young girl. “Don’t you like the tea or what? Why aren’t you drinking it?”

“No! I love it.” Misty nodded quickly and started drinking the tea.

“He wouldn't do anything bad, like…” Delia sniffed again. “He wouldn’t do anything behind your back or lie to you. Never. His best friend smokes but he doesn’t.” She looked at Misty. “Do you know Gary Oak?”

“Yeah. He’s a total waste.”

“Ash is his best friend, but he’s nothing like him!” Delia assured. “Ash would never treat you like Gary treats his girlfriend!”

“I’m sure of that.”

“Well, I know.” Delia cleared her throat. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

“A mother knows.” Misty smiled weakly.

“Yes, I do.”

There was a small smile on Delia’s face. Misty caught it.

“And Ash likes to oversleep on Sundays. Don’t let him.” Delia stroked her hands, looking down at them. “He’d waste his only day off.”

Misty nodded to herself.

“And - he’s allergic - his nose gets clogged during winter because of humidity- what I do, actually, I slip the medicine in his bag before he leaves the house. He always forgets it.”

“I will remember that.”

“...”

“...”

“Take care of him, please.” Delia put her hand over her mouth, trying not to cry. Her voice went high pitched as she said, “He loves you.”

“I love him too!” The redhead squeaked. Misty’s eyes were getting teary too as she hugged Ash’s mother. “I’m sorry!”

“No! I’m sorry, sweetie!” Delia sobbed.

“No! I’m sorry!” Misty sobbed harder. 

“No! I’m the one who’s sorry!”

“Please don’t be sorry! I should be sorry!”

The two women pulled away from each other, both sniffing and crying.

“You’re Ash’s mom. I can’t let you apologize to me.” Misty sniffed, her makeup smeared.

“I know. It feels weird.” Delia’s makeup was smeared as well.

“Frien- I mean, can I call you mom?” Delia wouldn’t be friends with her even if it’s the end of the world.

“Aunt Delia.” Delia blew her nose. “Ash could get jealous if he heard you calling me mom.” 

“Okay, Aunt Delia.” Misty grabbed a napkin from the table and blew her nose as well.

Delia turned to look at the redhead.

“No...?”

“No, it makes me feel like old and rotten.” Delia grabbed another clean napkin. “Call me mom. I’ve always wanted a daughter and Ash should grow some balls anyway and stop acting like a baby about other people calling me mom.”

“I'm getting him a peeler and some gloves for the apples.”

“Thank you.”

**FIN**


End file.
